


Harbour Lights

by FlungOutOfSpaceBelivet



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, London, Slow Burn, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlungOutOfSpaceBelivet/pseuds/FlungOutOfSpaceBelivet
Summary: The year is 1938 and the new school year has begun for young Therese. However what would happen when a new student by the name of Rindy Aird gets transferred into class, who would've thought her entire world would change with one little girl? Well that was before she met her mother, Carol Aird.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Life

Therese smiled softly to herself while letting the record play once more. The familiar tunes filling the empty house with a spark and released a melody of hope. The past couple of years have been the same really within this household grey and gloomy with the most significant loss of colour that once was vibrant and made this house alive. But all good things must come to an end… as they do, to nobody's fault of their own. Everything does you know. 

She let out a short breath of air as she reached for her diary on the dining room table. Her slender hand grazing the top of the old leather bound journal that had once belonged to her father. Placing the book open in front of her to a fresh new page and fixing her posture so she was sitting up with her legs tilted slightly under the old oaken table. She brushed her curls to sit neatly on top of her shoulders and had begun to create. Making slow but steady lines with the soft lead. She begins to form the outlines of a sunflower. She sighed. The brunette had adored art, even when she was a little girl and she had wanted nothing more to spread the joys of her work that she had created with her heart. To share a piece of herself to someone she cared about to even make them a little happier. The world needs that. To be happy. But it has become harder and harder with each passing day to become positive. It's like the colour that has been drained from her existence.Gone .Vanished . There is nothing there but only the dull greys and the blinding harsh contrast of black and white. Sighing in frustration she slams the book shut and leaves the table. She begins pacing the dining room. Quick steps echoing in the empty house or rather her empty state of mind. 

She had no inspiration to create. Maybe it will come back to her? Maybe it will literally hit her? That's how people always explained it to her at least. Inspiration was a delicacy these days… she once had found her inspiration in her mother's smile and her fathers walk. But those are no more. Her pacing slows down a little. The ending of the song had come to a sudden stop which caused the house to be filled with the uncomfortable scratchy noise that it had created. Therese scrunches her nose up in displeasure while she walks towards her living room. The room was dimly lit by the soft moonlight through the velvet drapes that hung from her windows. The furniture was majority dark wooden oak with the exception of the old leather armchair which lived across from the wooden radio. The dust that had built up over the shelves were clearly visible to ones eyes under the soft glow of light. The noise had stopped as soon as therese had removed the needle from the record and placed it on the correct holder. Crouching down to the phonographs height she balanced on one knee to open the rusted cabinet. The record case was worn out around the edges with its colour and material fading due to the consistent use. Tapping her nails softly on the case she sighs it was another day with the same old songs with the same lack of colour and the same boring arrangements. Putting the record back into the sleeve then back in place she shuts the rusted door with a squeaky but soft click. She had switched the phonograph off with the dial on the side as she stood. 

The room had suddenly gotten darker and was no longer illuminated by the soft moonlight. The soft glow from the hanging ceiling lights in the dining room however still lit up the big room providing some sort of reassurance. Therese turned to face the window only to be greeted with dark skies and the deep rumble of thunder. Maybe tomorrow will be different? Different for the better perhaps? After all, tomorrow is the first day of school. What could go wrong?

Shutting the large drapes she wandered back towards the dining room table she straights out her slightly paint stained skirt. Looking towards the old clock that stood tall amongst her darken wall read 11:30. It’s getting late, she ought to get to bed before the witching hour that is. A yawn had soon proved her point, she covered her mouth politely before turning her attention back to leaving the dining room and turning off the light. Without turning around to look back she shuffles back towards her closed bedroom door with the soft light guiding the way from under the gap. 

The sound of quick rustles followed close behind followed by a soft jingle. Therese stopped by putting her hand softly on the handle of the door as she let out a small chuckle.  
“ come on eleanor dear” She cooed towards the now purring cat jingling towards her. Eleanor nuzzled her head into Therese's legs  
“ Yes, yes i understand it’s time for bed. ” Therese opened then opened the door with a smile and a grateful meow followed as she ran into the dark room. 

The brunette stepped in shortly after the happy grey tabby cat as she shut the door quietly behind herself. Moving towards the en suite her slender nails unbuttoned her white blouse slowly revealing her white lace undergarments. Dumping the materials into the clothing hamper she moved onto unbuckling her belt. Folding the belt and placing it softly upon her chest of draws, this then leads to her skirt pooling at the bottom of her ankles which left Therese in her matching white undergarments. Stepping out of her skirt she bends over to place it with the matching shirt in the hamper. Standing up straighter and stretching she kicks off her slight heels as she dreams about tomorrow.  
Unclasping her bra she lets out a sigh and flutters her eyes shut at the feeling. Why couldn’t her life be that continuous feeling of satisfaction after constraint? No. It wasn’t that easy. If she couldn’t have that feeling in the first 20 years of her life? Why would she have it anytime soon? 

An impatient meow drove therese out of her trance. Her green eyes fluttered open as she raised a brow. “ I’m coming sweetheart. Be patient.“ A tail flickered in response from her bed. She placed the bra in her hamper and replaced her clothes with a simple nightgown. Before getting into the comfort of her bed she carefully but quickly placed her curlers into her hair. Therese switched off her light before sliding into the many layers of duvet covers.  
Eleanor stretched before stalking her way across the bed into her owners lap. Turning around a couple of times she picked the perfect spot curled into Therese. Therese grinned as her cat cuddled into her, scratching her on the chin caused the small cat to purr. Shutting her eyes Therese let out a soft tired yawn as she stopped patting Eleanor 

“ Tomorrow should be better dear, tomorrow should be better”


	2. Good morning

Therese groggily opened one of her eyes in protest as the sting of white light managed to pierce its way through the heavy drapes in her room. Rolling over onto her back her sleepy stage took advantage over her body as her eyes fluttered closed once again.   
Eleanor, however wasn't putting up with her owners laziness. Sitting on Therese's chest, she made herself as heavy as possible. Therese groaned .

“ Just five more minutes…” Therese trailed without opening her eyes.  
Eleanor now swatting her tail was getting impatient. She leant down to rub herself against Therese's cheek to try to wake her up. A small smile tugged the corners of Therese's face. Eleanors tail flicked once again onto Therese's stomach, she chuckled.   
“Alight, alight…” Therese yawned while opening her eyes. “ I'm up sweetheart, Don't worry.. “ The brunette scratched Eleanor behind the ears, a soft purr was returned. 

Sitting up slowly Eleanor jumped off her chest and towards her drapes, swinging them open to reveal the start of the new day. Therese whipped the dried sleep from her eyes before stretching. Putting her hands on her lower back she bent her body backwards to let out a satisfying and wakening crack. Well, it's time to be presentable for the first day of work she supposed.   
She pulled off the corner of her duvet covers before slowly dragging her feet and legs off the side of her bed. She stood tiredly but still had a graceful step in her walk.   
Stripping herself of her nightgown she makes her way toward the shower to get ready for the busy day ahead. Her slender hand reached and turned the dial to make the water just right. Carefully stepping into the tub where the shower was, the water kissed her body gently as she finally felt a sense of comfort. A soft moan left her delicate lips as she quickly cleaned herself and properly had awoken herself. Therese had almost wished that the water was a person, a person to be held by, to tell them her problems and concerns and to be loved unconditionally. She wished that she had someone to kiss her body as the water kissed her, but she's afraid that someone like that doesn't exist… maybe they won't exist.  
Therese shook her head to hopefully to pull her head from her trance. 

She turned her shower off before drying her body with her soft blue towel. Once dry she selects a simple but yet white elegant dress equip with a black belt to bring it together. Slipping on her black court style shoes she walks to her mirror to then sit down. She reached for her brush to apply some cosmetics to make the dark circles under her eyes lighter. Therese had only ever applied a thin layer of makeup for her day, she had no one she really wanted to impress. I mean really who would be that important?   
She placed the brush back in its original location before removing her curlers within her hair. Therese's hair was only short but yet it could still have small curls applied. Her fringe curled up a little which complimented her flushed face. She needed something else, something friendlier to help her with the children. She knew just the thing. Opening the wooden draw besides her knee she pulls out a small yellow headpiece. Perfect. Therese pulled her hair behind her ear as she placed the flower clip to keep it in place. Satisfied with her looks Therese smiled.   
“ Today is going to be a good day…” She muttered.   
A sudden knock on the door made her jump slightly. “ Dear heavens, who might that be Eleanor?” Eleanor mewed slightly in response. Therese made her way toward her bedroom door to out towards the front door. Along the way she opened the drapes to let the rays of sunshine pool the room. The knocks continued on her front door. She sighed before opening it with a smile only to quickly be followed by a frown. 

“ Hello Terry “ His smile was brighter than the sun. Sickening. His presence at the door caused Eleanor to hide under the dining room table. Therese's eyes followed Eleanor movements. She forced a smile and turned back to him.   
“ Hello Richard, Do you come in “ She stepped aside to let her ‘ boyfriend’ enter the house. He did. She shut the door behind him.  
“ Are you ready to go yet terry? I've got friends to meet” Richard had helped himself to her kitchen peering into her fridge 

“ Yes I am just about re-” 

“ You need to get beer.” Richard cut her off. Therese followed Richard into the kitchen, reaching under the kitchen tap she picks a tin of cat food for Eleanor and puts it in her bowl. 

Putting the empty tin in the rubbish she walks to the table and picks up the reddest apple as well as another one for her lunch later on. Richard comes behind her and rests his hands on her shoulders. “ You look great Terry “ his hands travelled down her shoulders towards her waist. Was that supposed to be a compliment? Therese sighed. 

“ Richard i'll be late..” She protested but Richards hands went further towards her stomach to cup her breasts. Her breath hitched as she jolted away from Richard.

“ Come on Terry… we never do this anymore “ He pouted but Therese walked towards the door, completely ignoring the question. Therese picked up her purse from the front table and slung it over her shoulder.   
“ I’ll be late for my first day.” Therese stated before opening the front door again to leave. Richard huffed but listened to her regardless, slapping her ass on the way out Therese jumped.   
Spotting Eleanor under the table she smiled softly.  
“ I’ll be back home soon sweetheart, watch the house for me.” Therese shut and locked the door behind her. 

The fresh air hit her nose as one of the most pleasurable feelings, not often in London was a sunny and bright day. Richard was already untying both of their bikes when Therese was taking in her surroundings. Therese wandered toward her own bike and placed her belonging in her woven basket. Holding her bike up she whipped the apple on her dress to somewhat clean it, once satisfied she held it up to her lips before taking a bite. A little bit of juice ran down her chin. She hurried by taking a few more larger bites before climbing aboard her bike.   
She through the core into her own garden before walking her bike towards Richard. He was tapping the handle of his bike impatiently.   
“ Took you long enough “ He scolded, Therese apologised before riding off in the direction of her school.


End file.
